finally lucaya
by Maya2735
Summary: will Lucas admits his feeling?


Three months is all it took to get everyone back into normal. You heard it right yup we are back to normal but not exactly the normal kind of normal. High school is started since a week. Riley and me sisters forever. Farkle still calling us his ladies and Lucas is still drooling secretly over Riley I think…and I am sadly still crushing on him…story of my life being rejected.

Today was Monday…I hate Mondays and Monday people and mornings and morning people and school…I basically hate anything that has to do with me leaving my bed before ten. Oh well I can continue to sleep in Mr. Matthews's class yup even him moved to high school.

Riley: Mayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…Riley enthusiastically jumped and yell as I put foot in the school's building

Maya: keep it down riles it is still morning people will freak seeing such energy

Zay: Mayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy he came and hugged me

Did I forget to tell you me and Zay became very very close this summer and yes I let him call me May…he won a game in bowling and won the right to call me whatever his heart pleases. By te way he just came back from Texas.

M: Texas boy…I miss you I said as I hugged him back hearing someone clears his throat

Farkle: ladies, Zay…Maya you seem happy

M: Farkle…and yes Zay is back

R: you grew close this summer didn't you?

Z: she is my rebel princess

M: and he is my Texas dancer

Pause : I forgot to tell you too that Zay convinced me that he can make Lucas jealous in no time. He believed in lucaya more than I or anyone believed in it god he even created the ship names lucaya/laya and made me promise to Lucas pick him as a best man if we were to get married (talk about hallucinations) the only way that he convinced me to e a part of his plan because I lost at bowling again -_- remind me never to play again

L: should we go now…he seemed annoyed as hell

Z : sure thing come on may…he said as he took my books and carried them for me

M: Zay?

Z: Princess

M: remind me to kill you when we are alone (I whispered) and he laughed as if I just cracked the funniest joke ever getting few looks from riley and Farkle and a glare from ranger rick. We entered the class and to tease Lucas even more Zay sat behind me taking Lucas's usual seat and started to whisper in my ear…I need to kill Zay…I elbowed him because the entire group was eyeing us.

: Peaches…are you and Zay doing what you are doing but you told me not to tell anyone about it and that you are not sure if you are going to do or no? riley asked Oh yes she knows. She is now the vice president of the lucaya club -_-! She made a flag for lucaya town even and wait for it our town has an anthem "laya town lucaya town / an earth we bless an earth we love/ laya town lucaya town yes we bless you two"

M:Ye…

L: they are not doing anything understood…! Lucas yelled and grabbed my and on the way out of the classroom

Maya: you are hurting me…I screamed but he didn't care. We reached an empty class room to which he guided me and shut the door

Maya: Lucas you are hurting me leave my hand I screamed again. And he did loosen his grip but never left my hand

Lucas: You and Zay ! Princess! Bowling what the hell Maya? He yelled

Maya: got a problem huckleberry? I teased

Lucas: don't you dare act all innocent you know the problem…You go with me on a date and you shut down no words not a sound but with Zay bowling and god knows what!

Maya: hey watch it Sundance and why do you care I fired back

L: are you really this clueless are you so stupid! You go tell a guy that you like him and then …move so fast

M: what if that guy loves your best friend! What if he does tell me what! I yelled at him not caring who will hear us anymore

L: you still think that I love riley? How stupid are you! I helped her to get back to Charlie! Will I give her to another man if I loved her? He questioned taking a step towards me and closing the space between us

M: what are you doing? I murmured feeling a blush creeping to my cheeks

L:Maya when you said you liked me I freaked! I never expected to have a chance with you and when I knew that I do I saw my future. You know how scary it is for a 15 year old boy to be able to see his future already…His future house wife and kids…I tried to ignore it as much as I can…try to cling to riley but my heart mind soul hell even my body and senses were with you…I love you Maya and yes I will fight Zay for you…He held my face between his hands earning a gasp and forcing me to look at and to get lost on those green orbs of his.

M: You don't need to fight Zay! I informed

L: that's all you want to say? Just caring about Zay? I saw the pain and hurt in his eyes he was broken, I broke Lucas I felt his hands moving away from my cheeks and falling to his sides but before he moved I took his hand inside of mine

: I love you too he seemed surprised his eyes locked with mine and he didn't move or say a word

: Lucas? Are you freaking out again! For god's sake are you falling for riley again ! Lucas

And as soon as I completed that sentence he kissed me. My first kiss with Lucas …I can't even find the words to describe it amazing, dreamy passionate as if we put every emotion we had in it

L: I love you My Maya

M: love you too cheesy Sundance

L: what time is it? He asked

M: 8:45

L: Mr Mathews session will end soon he is going to kill us he sounded a bit stressed

M: hhhhhhhh Lucas the good skipped class and kissed Mr Mathews second daughter you broke the rules in a good way today hop along

L: so we are the same? Hope was all over this question

M: keep dreaming dear hop along I teased

L: as long as you are mine my only dream is real

M: cheesy but I love you

L: I know

And that evening we decided to celebrate Lucas and I becoming a couple but guess who partied harder? Yeah Zay and riley and even Farkle and they sang us the anthem and brought the flag…if I was happy enough I could have killed them …and another note I love Mondays from now on


End file.
